The present invention relates to a carbon spring and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carbon spring comprising having carbonized an organic linear material after shaping it to a coiled spring and a process for preparing the carbon spring.
Herein the term of "carbon" includes carbonaceous (amorphous) carbon and graphite (crystalline) carbon and, therefore, the carbon spring means both a carbonaceous spring comprising substantially carbonaceous carbon and having a specific property of carbonaceous carbon and a graphite spring comprising substantially graphite carbon and having a specific property of graphite carbon.
A carbon material is so excellent in heat resistance that it is neither molten nor deformed in a non-oxidizing atmosphere. And it is a good conductive material of electricity and heat nearly like a metal and has an excellent lubrication characteristic.
As a general rule, a carbon material has a good resistance to corrosion so that it is not affected with various chemicals, and is possible to display high hardness and strength inspite of light weight. Thus, a carbon material is so useful that it possesses characteristics as could not be obtained even in metal and ceramics.
Many various kinds of carbon are used practically, however recently the development of flexible carbon has been noted and the physical and chemical properties of carbon have started to be utilized on a full scale.
Particularly, the development of high strength carbon spring utilizing the exhibition of high mechanical strength and the maintainance of coefficient of elasticity under very high temperatures, heat distortion resistance and stability for corrosive atmosphere is useful for equipments for chemical synthesis, members for analytical instrument and members for engine.
However, a carbon material is deficient in malleability and ductility and is very difficult to be precisely processed to any desired shape as a metallic or plastic material. Therefore, a complicated and difficult work such as quarrying out from a large block of molded carbon and cutting and processing by a NC lathe has hitherto been unavoidably needed, particularly such a product as a spring which is finely linear and is extremely required an orientation is most difficult to be manufactured and has not yet been produced.